


Ice Storm

by namenlos



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Gen, Human Daft Punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namenlos/pseuds/namenlos
Summary: The rocky beginning of a lifelong friendship.





	Ice Storm

Starring Thomas Bangalter and Guillaume Emmanuel de Homem-Christo

Thomas’ POV

I was 12 years old when I met 13-year-old Guy in school. It was pretty close to Christmas when we met, and it was during our Christmas vacation the first time we had a sleepover at his house. It was cold as shit out, and we had just had an ice storm. I had only been sitting with Guy in his bedroom for a half an hour when the power went out.

“The fuck…?” swore Guy as we were now sitting there in the dark. Our music had stopped playing, and it was suddenly super quiet. Guy’s 10-year-old brother Paul ran into the room and slammed the door, huffing and puffing from running. “Get out of my room Paul!” Guy yelled, standing up from the floor. He opened his bedroom door, shoved his little brother out and shut the door again “Ugh!” he grunted. “Little brothers are so annoying! Be glad you’re an only child Thomas.”

“I’ve actually always wanted a little brother. Or even an older one.”

“Well, they’re nothing but a pain.”

I laughed. “Well, now what? Who knows how long we’ll be without power?”

“Right,” agreed Guy. “This sucks.”

I shrugged. “Truth or Dare?”

Guy shrugged also. “Eh, why not? You first… truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Okay…” Guy thought for a minute. “Have you ever kissed anyone?”

I blushed. “Non… truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Um… have you ever kissed anyone?”

“Way to be original, Thomas.”

“Just answer the question.”

Guy hung his head so that his long brown hair fell across his face. It was still dark, but my eyes had adjusted enough to see Guy. “Non… truth or dare, Thomas?” 

“Um… truth.”

“Who’s your crush?” Guy looked up at me, smirking.

“Uh… I… don’t want to say.” My face was burning hot.

Guy sighed. “Come on, Thomas. You have to tell the truth.”

“O-okay… Gia,” I blurted. She was one of the girls at school.

Guy’s jaw dropped. “Casse-toi*!” Guy swore. “Gia’s my crush!”

(*fuck off)

“Oh, uh… sorry?” I cringed.

“Merde*!” Guy swore again, jumping up from his seat on the floor. “We can’t have a crush on the same girl… can we?” He threw his hands up in the air.

(*shit)

“I said I was sorry,” I quietly apologized, hanging my head. 

“Non!” Guy exclaimed, pointing a finger at me. “This means war!” Guy started pushing up his long sleeves, and I thought for a minute that he was going to fight me. “Ugh!” he groaned, throwing his hands up in the air again. He started pacing around his room. He was pissed. I felt an anxiety attack coming on. 

“G-Guy…” I stuttered, standing up as well. “I don’t want to fight! W-we just met… and I really like you. Please don’t be mad!” I pleaded, putting my hands on his shoulders.

Guy poked a hard finger into my chest. “I swear to God, Bangalter, if you go anywhere near Gia, I will punch you!”

I swallowed hard, trying not to cry. My hands fell to my sides and I slumped myself down on the bed. “I’m sorry Guy,” I whispered.

Guy sat down next to me. “Ugh. Let’s go to bed, it’s getting cold in here.”

“O-okay,” I agreed, taking a deep breath to calm my nerves. “Where will I sleep?”

“In my bed, with me, you idiot.”

We both swallowed our pride and huddled together under the same blanket for the night, backs turned to each other. The power had stayed off for 3 hours, and it got super cold in the room. My nose was an icicle. I couldn’t sleep, thinking I had ruined our friendship, and it had only just begun.

“Thomas?” Guy whispered. He obviously couldn’t sleep either.

“Yeah?” I whispered back.

“I’m sorry I got angry…”

“I-it’s okay…” I whispered back. “So, are we still friends?”

Guy turned to face me, putting an arm around me. “Friends.” he stated. “For life.”


End file.
